


姐姐

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 马尔福大小姐和她的小弟弟德拉科没有故事。姐弟，性转，瞎摸，混乱关系，自行避雷。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	姐姐

-

他们姐弟长得像，从小人们就这么说。一个模子刻出来的：苍白脸，尖下巴，眼窝深深，鼻子陡峭，嘴唇都很薄，不是有情有义的面相。要是非要说有点什么不一样，德拉科比马尔福小姐的眼睛稍微圆一点点，头发更浅一点，也没有姐姐的自然鬈发。除此之外，他们两人五官几无二致。

小一点的时候德拉科听到别人夸他长得像姐姐，总觉得很得意。姐姐是美人，是大美人，姐姐是世界上最漂亮的女人——他从很小就知道。姐姐出现的地方，男孩们的眼睛都离不开她。马尔福小姐的美貌超越人类范畴，抵达神衹地步。姐姐姐姐。德拉科小时一直这么叫。姐姐姐姐，姐姐姐姐。叠加音韵，如一首清脆幼稚儿歌。

姐姐姐姐。我们出去玩吧。姐姐姐姐，你想吃冰激凌吗。姐姐姐姐，帮我写作业吧。

拖油瓶弟弟喜欢往姐姐卧房里蹿。这里天鹅绒的帘子常年拉着一半，鲜红色彩把阳光遮挡起来，留下不甚明朗的橙色光影在地毯上，到黄昏时刻总呈现出悲伤的肃穆气氛。马尔福小姐的卧房里堆放成百套的衣裙，口红和香水丁里当啷要用箱子来装。他卧在姐姐床下的绒毛地毯上，和马尔福小姐养的黑猫一样弓起身子等待姐姐闲暇时偶然的抚摸。马尔福小姐躺在床上，只穿一条薄薄吊带裙，并不在弟弟面前防备。她举着手机与男友发短信（她的男友时常变换），没有化妆的脸上带一点冷笑意味。德拉科注视姐姐，姐姐的脖子姐姐的锁骨姐姐在薄薄裙衫下鼓起的胸脯和蜿蜒着的，河流一般流淌的身体线条。这场景重复百次，终于有一次德拉科看至面红：

姐姐，你多穿件衣服吧。

为什么。马尔福小姐放下手机，歪过头看弟弟，仿佛看短发的自己。

没什么。德拉科又转过脸去。姐姐，你现在在和谁谈恋爱呢。

马尔福小姐被这问题问住。她又去捡手机，打开聊天界面。

——唔，这人叫做克莱尔。

姐姐连男朋友名字都记不住吗。

啊，记不住啊。马尔福小姐终于笑起来，不再是冷笑，是一个真正的，有点调皮的笑容。姐姐记住你的名字就好了啊。她从床上坐起来，又滑到地毯上与弟弟并排坐。她拥抱弟弟，顺便拥抱黑猫。德拉科被姐姐的柔软香味包围。姐姐。他小声叫。姐姐。

-

德拉科并非乖巧小孩。相反，他可以算得上是各类差劲小孩的集合体：刻薄，爱欺负人，时常和父母哭闹，在学校中做一帮坏小孩的头头，往功课好的同学铅笔盒里放蜘蛛。德拉科再长大一点，与姐姐一样的美貌开始在他的脸上显露出来，于是女孩们忽略此人恶劣个性，前仆后继、飞蛾扑火一样给他递情书，他一应收下，带回来给姐姐做欣赏。姐姐水晶指甲拆开粉色的黄色的彩虹色的信封，拿出小纸鹤小心心，开始阅读幼稚相思。马尔福小姐要德拉科把对应女孩的照片都给她看，一样恶毒脾性的姐弟坐在马尔福小姐卧房地毯上点评各个女孩相貌。德拉科实际上并不热衷此道，但他喜爱姐姐牙尖嘴利嘲弄人时的神情。马尔福小姐把垂下来的鬈发往耳后一别，鼻翼翕动然后露出一种蔑视的微笑，这时分她脸色生动，终于摆脱常年的冷漠面具。

有一日他带回的信封里夹杂一份特别来信。姐姐拆开，里面掉落一张纸条，上面歪歪扭扭书写：

——请你不要再把我的书包扔到卫生间了。

这是谁的。马尔福小姐询问。

德拉科看一眼，咧开嘴笑：是一个四眼傻子。

你又欺负同学了。

我没有。德拉科气鼓鼓告状，姐姐，这男的在足球比赛里踢赢过我三次。

马尔福小姐失笑。小孩子的恩怨情仇让她捧腹。她抱着弟弟脑袋：这个小孩叫什么？

哈利·波特。很难听的名字吧。

哈利·波特，唔，马尔福小姐抱起黑猫，黑猫已经年纪大了，更爱睡觉。主人抱起它的时刻它也只是张了张眼睛，又合上开始发梦。

他眼睛是什么颜色的？

我怎么会知道！德拉科大呼小叫。唔，不过大家都喊他癞蛤蟆，大概是绿色的吧。

绿色的吗。马尔福小姐点点头，好，那今天开始，这只猫也叫哈利·波特。

从来只得一个名字叫「猫」的黑猫从梦中惊醒，主人用尖尖指甲点它脑袋：

哈利，哈利·波特。

-

德拉科十五岁往后，不再往姐姐卧室内蹿。他开始发育，个子蹿的老高，瘦弱身体开始长肌肉，连带那地方也开始学会长。他弄脏内裤时知晓要躲避姐姐——他们姐弟的卧房用一个大浴室相连。在浴室里他也自觉规避和姐姐相关的事体：卫生棉条、指甲油、瓶瓶罐罐的面膜与保湿水，她的避孕药也在洗手台上随处乱放，还有她粉色的蕾丝边的内裤常常搭在浴缸边沿。德拉科一一回避这些事体，也晓得在洗浴时从里锁好通向姐姐卧室的门。他有时候自|||wei，水声开的哗啦啦，其实并不着痕迹，但他总觉得姐姐可以看出端倪。因为之后马尔福小姐开始带男伴回家，并不避讳在弟弟面前上演限制级场面。如同默许，姐姐承认她的小弟弟已走入成人世界，这让德拉科感到窘迫和尴尬。

十五岁德拉科开始反省许多事体，有一些关于姐姐，还有一些关于哈利·波特。他开始发现此人并非那么讨厌，甚至有的时候有一种古怪的可爱之处。譬如他在化学课上炸掉烧瓶时惊慌失措的表情，譬如他在足球赛之后喘着气、汗水淋漓，走向德拉科，露出一个示威性的挑衅微笑。德拉科不为自己对男孩的兴趣惊慌失措，却为自己爱上除姐姐之外的人惊慌失措。他从未想过他会爱上除姐姐之外的人。他越是自责，哈利·波特就在他脑海中越清晰。他终于鼓起勇气去敲开姐姐房门，要做忏悔：姐姐，我爱上别人。房门打开，马尔福小姐赤裸肩膀站在门口。

姐姐。他低声嗫嚅。

怎么了。马尔福小姐问，给予弟弟一点难得的耐心。

姐姐，我爱上别人。

马尔福小姐眼睛闪烁，目光看向德拉科脚面。

我也爱上别人。

你爱上谁？

你爱上谁？

哈利·波特。

我也是。马尔福小姐咯咯笑起来。好巧。

德拉科惊异看向姐姐。姐姐手中提着的浴巾松开，赤裸身体呈现他面前，她转身，走入卧房内，抱起地毯上发懒的猫：

我觉得他快死了，他老是睡不醒。

你是说猫。

我是说猫。

赤裸身体的姐姐抱着猫同他说话，德拉科上前一步拥抱她，猫被挤在他们两人中间。

姐姐，再见。

马尔福小姐说：隔一个卫生间，还说再见，你蠢不蠢。

-

德拉科与哈利第一次接吻，发生在他房间之内。他约哈利一起写作业，在写到第五道数学作业题时他们接了吻。嘴唇贴嘴唇，德拉科承认这温度比姐姐怀抱要热。他们接吻，从桌子前到浴室里，他们接好几个吻，直到浴室门被拉开，马尔福小姐入内。

姐姐。他们停止接吻。

哈利·波特。马尔福小姐说，她穿薄薄吊带裙，黑猫在她怀里窝成一团。

哈利惊异观看两张肖似面孔。

哈利·波特死了。马尔福小姐平静叙述。

是猫的名字。德拉科回头朝哈利解释。

仿佛地久天长的一刻。马尔福小姐站在浴室中间，死去的猫尚有温度温暖她冰冷身体。她的小弟弟和别人解释，免除误会，她的小弟弟终于看向别人。这长年累月怪异情感终于在这一刻土崩瓦解。她注视那男孩的嘴唇，红红的，很饱满，不像她，薄嘴唇，无情无义的一张脸。她快活微笑，退出浴室。你们玩吧。姐姐走了。她听到自己这么说。

姐姐真的走了。

END


End file.
